Still Playing House
by winter lodge
Summary: Keluarga Shiota adalah keluarga yang normal. [modified canon; for #AnsatsuHalloweenParty]


**assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei.** no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

 **warning:** implicit mature content; alternative character interpretation; modified canon; **may contain psychological triggers.**

.

.

.

Aneh.

Nagisa terbiasa dengan suara cakaran di papan tulis, rekaman berisi suara teriakan _banshee_ , berisiknya besi bertemu aspal di proyek pengeboran jalan atau suara derit pintu pagar yang tidak pernah diberi oli. Seharusnya, dengan memiliki toleransi lebih dari manusia biasa terhadap suara-suara yang tidak menyenangkan itu, telinganya tidak akan mudah merengek ketika mengolah frekuensi suara-suara berisik yang mengganggu, namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Baru kali ini ia menemukan telinganya begitu terganggu oleh suara-suara, dan hei, lebih aneh lagi ketika Nagisa—dalam pikirannya yang berkabut akibat bau anyir bercampur besi yang kelewat pekat—merasa terganggu oleh bunyi-bunyian yang seharusnya sudah biasa didengarnya. Toh, tubuhnya sendiri juga memproduksi bunyi itu, namun mengapa untuk kali ini, Nagisa ingin sekali mengenyahkan suara-suara itu sekarang juga?

 _Deg. Deg. Deg._

Berulang-ulang, selalu berulang, terdengar begitu dekat (padahal tidak mungkin!) hanya saja sampai sekarang Nagisa belum bisa menentukan dari mana sumber suara yang sangat memekakkan ini. Pemuda itu menimbulkan suara kecipak pelan kala ia berbalik, memindai semua benda yang ada di ruangan tiga _tatami_ ini dengan penglihatannya yang tajam, hanya saja semuanya berakhir sia-sia ketika ia tidak menemukan _apa_ atau _siapa_ yang menjadi sumber kakofoni ini. Ia berdecak, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan dilakukannya pada hari-hari normal. Kepalanya dibuat pusing dan sakit oleh suara _deg deg deg_ yang tak henti-hentinya berdentum-dentum (seolah satu _deg_ berarti satu pukulan, dua _deg_ berarti dua pukulan keras, dan seterusnya). Ia nyaris saja merobek telinganya sampai lepas dari kepala ketika suara itu semakin keras

semakin keras

dan

keras

.

.

.

 _Deg._

.

.

.

Hari ini Nagisa terbangun di dalam lemari _futon_. Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa. Setidaknya bukan gudang penuh nyamuk dan kecoa tempatnya terbangun satu minggu yang lalu.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ketika ia beringsut keluar dari lemari, berusaha membawa tubuhnya ke meja makan. Sebetulnya ia enggan, namun badannya memerlukan nutrisi—atau pipinya yang sudah kurus akan semakin tirus. Apalagi bau ikan goreng yang tampaknya menguar ke seluruh rumah membuat dirinya semakin lapar dan ia tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak membutuhkannya.

Samar-samar wangi _vanilla musk_ mengawang di ruang makan, bercampur dengan gurihnya wangi ikan goreng dan nasi yang baru matang, ketika Nagisa menginjakkan kaki di ruang tersebut. Nagisa melemparkan lirikan kosong pada orang lain yang ada di situ ketika sosoknya bergerak dengan elegan, mengisi mangkuk nasi untuk dua orang. Bersih, rapi, santun dan elegan layaknya wanita-wanita Jepang yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan. Kontras dengan Nagisa yang lusuh akibat debu-debu lemari _futon_ (semalam ia tidak diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di kamar mandi), piyama yang kusut, rambut sepanjang bahu yang berantakan, dua mata yang merah dan telapak kaki yang kotor. Ia melangkah mendekat. Napasnya tertahan kala Hiromi menatap ke arahnya, tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi."

Nagisa memindai sekeliling. Ada panci (panas pula, sepertinya, karena ia terletak di atas kompor yang baru saja dimatikan). Sumpit. Wajan. Pemantik. Objek-objek berat lainnya seperti kursi dan meja. Kalau tak mau sakit, ia harus menjaga sikap.

"Selamat pagi, Bu."

Hiromi mengangguk-angguk puas. Ditariknya salah satu kursi, seperti seorang gentleman yang mempersilakan wanita untuk duduk, senyumnya tak lepas. Nagisa bergeming. Baru setelah Hiromi menunjuk kursi tersebut sambil mengatakan, "Ayo, duduk sini! Kita makan bersama. Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Nagisa," kedua kaki Nagisa yang gemetar berani melangkah.

Mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit sampai semua makanan yang tersaji tandas. Tanpa percakapan berarti selain pujian terhadap masakan Hiromi yang enak. Hiromi tersenyum bahagia, kemudian menyuruh Nagisa mengambil porsi kedua. Sang anak hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berkata ia sudah kenyang.

Keluarga Shiota adalah keluarga yang normal. Hiromi dan Nagisa saling menyayangi satu sama lain layaknya keluarga-keluarga pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Sejak lahir Nagisa sudah membawa beban di atas kepalanya.

Hiromi mengawasi beban tersebut sepanjang waktu. Beban itu layaknya timbangan yang harus selalu seimbang, karena setiap kali Nagisa membuatnya condong ke kiri atau kanan, ada bayaran yang harus ia berikan. Bayarannya bermacam-macam; terakhir kali Nagisa membuatnya condong ke kiri, bayarannya adalah setengah dari salah satu gigi serinya. Atau ketika beban itu terlalu condong ke kanan sekitar sebulan (atau dua bulan yang lalu?) Hiromi menggunakan tulang lengan atas Nagisa untuk mengembalikan lagi beban itu pada titik keseimbangannya. Seimbang adalah mutlak. Argumennya adalah, dalam keadaan seimbang Nagisa akan bisa melihat masa depan membentang di depannya, tidak ketika condong ke kiri, kanan, depan atau belakang.

Hiromi menunjuk titik-titik di depan Nagisa; satu berbunyi _universitas,_ satu berbunyi _perusahaan_. Dengan senyum yang tak lepas Hiromi mengatakan bahwa Nagisa hanya akan sampai pada titik-titik tersebut dengan beban di atas kepalanya yang seimbang. Saat itu Nagisa berpikir bahwa titik-titik itu masih bisa ia lihat dengan jelas ketika condong ke kiri, namun pikiran itu tidak pernah sampai di lidah karena Hiromi sudah keburu menyahuti dengan:

"Ibu tidak ingin kau menderita di masa depan nanti," begitu ujarnya, sangat tegas. "Ketika kau punya masa depan yang pasti, kau akan baik-baik saja dan sukses pada akhirnya. Ini semua kulakukan karena Ibu sayang padamu, oke?"

Nagisa membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menutupnya kembali, menyadari pandangan yang diberikan Hiromi padanya.

"Oke?"

Jemari Hiromi meluncur halus di sela-sela rambut Nagisa, melepas ikat rambut yang mengikatnya menjadi kuncir dua. Sang anak menelan salivanya, kepalan tangan bergetar. Jemari ibunya terasa seperti es yang meluncur di atas kepalanya.

"Iya, Bu."

Keluarga Shiota adalah keluarga yang normal. Sang ibu selalu mengharapkan kesuksesan sang anak, tentu saja karena mereka saling menyayangi.

.

.

.

Satu, dua, tiga, Nagisa menghitung. Hiromi memiliki banyak wajah. Satu, ketika ia hanya sendiri. Dua, ketika ia hanya bersama Nagisa. Tiga, ketika ia bersama Nagisa dan ada orang lain. Empat, lima, enam ... dan masih banyak lagi wajah yang Nagisa tidak ketahui kapan dan di mana ibunya itu menggunakannya.

Nagisa terlalu terbiasa melihat satu persatu wajah ibunya terlepas ketika Hiromi mengantar tamu mereka ke _genkan_ , atau ketika tamu tersebut sudah berjalan tujuh langkah meninggalkan pintu besi yang berpapan nama Shiota. Biasanya, satu terlepas ketika Hiromi menutup pintu, satu ketika Hiromi meninggalkan _genkan,_ satu ketika menemui Nagisa—pada saat bertemu dengan Nagisa, sudah tidak ada lagi wajah yang akan terlepas. Pada saat-saat tertentu memang Nagisa tidak melihatnya secara langsung, namun ia selalu bisa mendengar bagaimana wajah-wajah itu jatuh, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras dibandingkan langkah-langkah lembut Hiromi. Bunyinya seperti piring yang pecah, bercampur dengan bunyi gesekan beling dengan lantai yang licin. Seolah belum cukup, kakofoni itu bergema di dalam apartemen tiga belas _tatami_ yang mereka diami ini.

Wajah-wajah yang terlepas itu menjadi indikator yang lebih akurat mengenai keberadaan Hiromi jika dibandingkan dengan langkah kaki. Ketika bunyinya semakin dekat, Nagisa menahan napasnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Nagisa?"

Telinga Nagisa dapat mendengarkan suara berisik dari wajah terakhir yang jatuh saat Hiromi membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu berisik, namun Nagisa sudah kelewat terbiasa. Ia sudah memiliki skema mengenai kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa terjadi saat tidak ada lagi wajah Hiromi yang terjatuh. Ia menebak-nebak seperti apa wajah Hiromi di balik pintu ini.

"Masuk, Bu."

Nagisa menyaksikan bagaimana pintu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan Hiromi yang tersenyum janggal. Sang anak meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil memandang lurus ke arah ibunya, berusaha menggali informasi tentang apa yang terjadi atau apa yang ingin Hiromi sampaikan. Sayangnya, ekspresi ibunya tidak semudah itu untuk dibaca.

"Kautahu apa yang gurumu ceritakan padaku tadi, hm?"

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang ada dalam kepala Nagisa saat ini. "Nilai ... nilaiku?"

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?" Hiromi mengatakan kalimat ini dalam satu tarikan napas dan dalam tarikan napas itulah senyumnya menghilang seperti uap. "Katakan kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Nagisa?"

Nagisa mengerjapkan mata lagi, murni karena kebingungan. "Melakukan apa, Bu?"

Tampaknya Nagisa telah salah bicara, atau apapun itu, karena Hiromi tiba-tiba melangkah dengan cepat ke arah putranya dan meraup helai-helai biru muda milik Nagisa dengan kasar. Kaget dengan tindakan ibunya itu, Nagisa berteriak, semakin keras ketika kulit kepalanya terasa semakin perih karena tarikan kasar dari Hiromi. Nyaris saja air mata mengalir dari ujung-ujung mata Nagisa saking kuatnya Hiromi menarik rambutnya, seolah Hiromi ingin menarik lepas kulit kepala Nagisa dari tengkorak.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Nagisa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menuruti apa yang sudah kukatakan? Dengan nilai yang seperti ini, kau tidak bisa masuk ke universitas bagus di negeri ini, tahu!" Hiromi memperlakukan lubang telinga Nagisa sebagai mikrofonnya. Frekuensi keras dari suara Hiromi menyayat gendang telinga Nagisa, membuatnya sibuk mencakar lantai dengan kuku pendeknya untuk menahan perih. "Kau tidak sayang denganku? Aku telah membuatkan peta menuju kesuksesanmu, mengarahkanmu sejak kecil, mendukungmu dengan semua hal yang kumiliki, dan ini balasanmu dariku? Apakah kau ini anak yang tidak tahu terima kasih?"

"Kh ... bukan ... Bu ... tolong, jangan—"

Hiromi melepaskan tarikannya, membuat Nagisa terhempas. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Hiromi menyambar vas bunga di atas meja dan menghempaskannya ke lantai. Air di dalamnya mengalir membasahi lantai dan pecahan beling yang menghiasinya. "Kau anak yang tidak tahu diri, Nagisa! Kau tidak tahu terima kasih! Kau tidak menyayangiku!"

 _Tidak sayang?_

Nagisa menggigit bibirnya, _yang benar saja, ia tidak sayang ibunya?_ Akan ia tunjukkan seberapa sayangnya Nagisa pada Hiromi.

.

.

.

"Kau salah, Ibu. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh sangat menyayangimu."

Nagisa mengingat sepotong gigi serinya.

"Sangat menyayangimu."

Nagisa mengingat fraktur pada lengan atasnya.

"Maka jangan bilang aku tidak menyayangimu, Ibu."

Nagisa mengingat rasa perih pada kulit kepalanya.

 _(Semua hal itu ia dapatkan karena Hiromi menyayanginya, bukan?)_

"Karena sungguh, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyayangimu, adalah suatu kebohongan yang amat sangat."

Nagisa mengingat vas bunga yang pecah dan beberapa kepingannya yang membuat kulitnya lecet di sana-sini. Hanya saja untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa membayarnya dengan hal yang serupa karena di kamarnya tidak lagi ada vas bunga yang utuh—oh, ia menemukan hal lain yang sama tajamnya dengan pecahan beling: _cutter._ Tambah lagi, sama dengan vas bunga yang barusan, _cutter_ itu bisa memunculkan cairan lain yang bisa membasahi lantai, mungkin warnanya memang akan berbeda tapi toh sama-sama cairan, Nagisa tidak akan menjadi _picky_ dan lebih baik memang menerima apa yang ada saja.

"Aku menyayangimu, Ibu."

.

.

.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Kakofoni itu kembali berulang. Bunyi detak jantung yang Nagisa yakini bukan miliknya sendiri, karena jantungnya tidak akan berdetak sampai seribut ini dan menimbulkan gema dalam kepalanya yang semakin berdenyut-denyut. Ia merasakan pandangannya semakin kabur, energinya tersita untuk mempertahankan kesadaran sehingga genggaman tangannya yang sedang memegang _cutter_ terlepas. Kepalanya seolah dipukul-pukul dengan keras oleh ritme _deg deg deg_ itu, seolah kepala Nagisa adalah gendang _taiko_ yang ditabuh saat perayaan festival musim panas. Digigitnya bibir—ia butuh sesuatu untuk tetap sadar, rasa sakit pada bibirnya cukup untuk membuatnya yakin bahwa ia masih bisa sadar meskipun kepalanya sakit. Keyakinan itu mendadak pupus ketika ia berbalik dan menemukan bahwa sumber suara detak jantung itu adalah dari Hiromi, yang berdiri diam (entah sejak kapan) di belakangnya, pandangan kosong, nanar, tak ada kehidupan.

Nagisa mundur setengah langkah, menginjak pecahan beling yang diwarnai merah. Pupilnya melebar tidak percaya, seolah mengatakan _bagaimana bisa?_ Baru saja tadi ia memegang _cutter_ yang masih hangat. Di sebelahnya ada tubuh yang sudah berkubang merah, di tengah beling-beling sisa vas bunga yang bertebaran. Lalu bagaimana bisa?

Hiromi bergerak, mengeliminasi jarak. Meskipun Nagisa mundur, berusaha mundur sejauh mungkin (ia menabrak banyak hal dalam usahanya menghindar—mulai dari ranjang, lemari, tubuh yang berkubang merah, nakas, dan lain-lain) tetap saja Hiromi mendekatinya dengan gerakan yang kelewat tidak natural. Hiromi meniadakan inci demi inci, sampai pada akhirnya Nagisa terpojok di jendela kamarnya. Ia terus maju, posisinya hampir menempel dengan tubuh sang putra yang membeku di tempatnya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan kosong dalam posisi yang begitu dekat, membiarkan telinga-telinga mungil itu menangkap bunyi kakofonik yang dapat membuat pemiliknya gila.

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Degdegdegdegdeg_

Otak Nagisa nyaris meledak, batas toleransinya akan bunyi detak jantung ini sudah lewat. Ia ingin merobek telinganya sekarang juga, tapi ternyata ada takdir lain yang menunggunya, disampaikan lewat Hiromi, dan jendela kamarnya—yang berada di lantai empat belas.

"Ib—"

"Nagisa, kau menyayangiku kan?"

 _Prang._

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Shiota adalah keluarga yang normal. Meskipun hanya terdiri dari ibu dan anak, mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Suatu kali mereka berjanji untuk terus saling menyayangi sampai akhir hayat mereka.

.

.

.

 **end**

 _ **a/n:**_ _the story was heavily inspired by_ _ **soraru's madamamagoto**_ _and_ _ **edgar allan poe's the tell-tale heart.**_


End file.
